


The Proposal (Tony)

by emilyevanston



Series: The Proposal [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: A drunken night leads you to sleeping with one of your best friends.  2 years later the two of you have been happily in a friends with benefits situation.  Only now you want more.  Not a relationship.  You want to be a parent.





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat beads on your body and you throw your head back.  Tony’s lips latch onto your throat as soon as you expose it to him.  He sucks hard enough to mark you and you respond by digging your nails into his back.

You weren’t in a romantic relationship with Tony.  This arrangement you had was strictly friends.  It worked quite nicely, really.  You had commitment issues.  He had intimacy issues.  It was actually one of the least stressful relationships either of you had ever been in.  

It had started after one of Tony’s parties.  You were so horny and just flirting with anyone.  In the end, there were three people you considered targeting.  Sam, Clint, and Tony.  All had flirted back willingly.  You weighed your options carefully and decided that Tony was the lowest risk of the three.  He wasn’t looking for anything more.  Just to hook up.

You hadn’t really looked back since then.  He was still the frustrating, sarcastic idiot he always was.  You still enjoyed antagonizing him.  Only now a few times a week you participated in an extracurricular activity together.

Tony groans and his teeth press into your skin.  You arch up into him and link your ankles behind his thighs.  “Fuck, Tony.  What did I tell you about not marking me?”

Tony smirks and looks down at you through darkened eyes.  “Just trying to make sure people know you’re spoken for.”

You chuckle and push your hands into Tony’s hair.  “Don’t start getting possessive on me now, Stark.”  You say and drag him down into a hard kiss.

He growls into the kiss, biting at your bottom lip and starts thrusting harder into you.

The fuck buddies thing worked well on the whole.  Only now you were starting to think it wasn’t the best decision you’ve ever made.  Not that you didn’t enjoy it.  Or that it had changed your relationship and you were falling for each other.  It was more a case of your biological clock had started ticking loud enough that you were having trouble ignoring it and you were worried that you’d wasted too much time being fuck buddies when you should have been trying to find the person who you could have the kids you always wanted with.

Your orgasm starts to crest.  Pleasure coiling through you, making your muscles clench and tremble.  You bring your finger to your clit, helping to bring you closer.  Tony’s hand goes to your thigh, digging his fingers into your flesh.  He pulls your leg up so that each thrust penetrates you deeply, hitting your g-spot over and over.

“Fuck.  That’s it, Tony.  Just like that.”  You pant as he starts pounding into you.

The thing was when you looked at your life you did think that kids factor was missing.  What you didn’t think was missing was the husband factor.  You were happy with what you had.  You had great friends.  You had an apartment in the Avenger’s tower.  You were having sex regularly.  What you wanted was to be a mother.

Your orgasm breaks, consuming you.  You arch up into Tony, your fingers digging into the sheets as your whole body clenches up with it.  Your thoughts cloud and for one brief moment the only thing that you are is your climax.

The way your cunt flutters and pulses around Tony’s cock brings him over with you.  He thrusts his hips forward and you feel the pulse of his cock as it empties.

You both stay in that position as your bodies still, the lasts shudders of your orgasm passing through you and Tony rolls off you collapsing on his back.  He removes the condom he’s wearing and ties it off.  Tossing it in the trash.

You shift your position so you’re lying on your side and you look at him.  He always seems a little more relaxed after sex.  His eyes seemed softer and his brow smoother.  His muscles weren’t bunched up like they often were.  Probably a result of the endorphin rush.  If he rode it out, he ended up sleeping pretty well too.  But sex between you wasn’t always at night, and even when it was he didn’t always sleep over.

“Did it mark?”  You ask, rubbing the spot on your neck where he bit you.

He raises his head and looks down at you.  “Of course it did.  I don’t half-ass these kinds of things.”

You punch him on the shoulder and he laughs settling back down into the pillow.  You put your head in the crook of his arm.  You start tracing your fingers over his chest, your fingers trailing over the scarring from the spot that once housed the arc reactor.

He looks down at you with his twinkling, brown eyes.  “You aren’t normally so cuddly after.”  He says, his arm wrapping around your waist and his fingers trailing circles on his hip.

You look up at him.  “I want to have a baby.”  The words are out of your mouth before you even realize you’re saying them.  You had intended on talking to Tony about your dilemma, but not like this.

He sits up and scrambles away from you like you’re contaminated.  “Woah, woah.  You’re on birth control right?”

You burst out laughing.  “Tony. You literally just pulled a condom off and tossed it out.  But yes, I am also on birth control.”

Tony visibly relaxes again, but he doesn’t lie back down.  “So… why are you telling me?  You want to stop doing this?”

You sigh and sit up, pulling the blanket around yourself. “No.  I really like this.”

Tony takes a breath.   You can see him trying to not freak out right now.  You put your hand on his leg in the hope it will settle his nerves.  It has the opposite effect and he jumps out of bed and starts pacing completely naked.  “What?  Why bring it up then?  I - I can’t do relationships.  I tried.  It didn’t work.”

You get up and step in front of him, putting your hands on his shoulders.  He drops his gaze to his feet.  “Tony.  Look at me.”

He looks up at you and you run your hands back around his neck and along his shoulder blades.  “I am happy with what we have.  Exactly as it is.  It doesn’t need to change.  But time is ticking on and I want kids.  I just do.  Maybe it’s selfish of me to want to do this without getting married or even being in a committed relationship.  But I do anyway.  And… I’m hoping you might be willing to help me out with the biological requirements that need to be met for that to happen.”

Tony turns away from you.  “I’d be a terrible dad.”

You pull yourself against his back, wrapping your arms around his waist and rest your head against his shoulder.  “I don’t think that’s true.  I’ve seen you with Peter.  But you don’t have to be the dad if you don’t want to.  I’m not asking for that.  I’m asking for DNA.  And if you do want to be the dad, well guess what, we live in a tower with a whole bunch of men who are all different kinds of completely messed up. Maybe with all of you together this kid might turn out okay.”

Tony sighs.  “What will you do if I say no?”

You let him go and shrug when he turns back to face you.  “Dunno.  Maybe ask Sam.  He’s the most paternal of the non-super soldiers.  And you know Steve and Bucky and not the kinds to knock up a friend.”

Tony looks at you affronted.  “Sam!  You’d ask the bird wonder?”  He starts pacing again.  “Fucking, Wilson.”  He mutters.  He stops suddenly and looks at you.  “I need time to think about it.”

You smile at him.  “Of course you do.  Take as much as you need.  I don’t want to rush this.”  You step up to him and run your hands down his chest and down his abs.  “In the meantime.  How about we do something that absolutely has zero chance of making a baby?  You say and push him back down into the bed.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think this is exactly how you make babies.”  Tony says as you straddle him.

“Not the way we’re gonna do it.”  You smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

It took another three and a half weeks before Tony came back to you with a decision.  In that time he flip-flopped on it like crazy.  He also went from being extremely needy and affectionate to surly and unresponsive with no in between.

He comes to you at three in the morning, shaking you awake.  You very nearly punch him out, your sudden fight instinct coming into effect.

“Tony!  Jesus Christ!  You scared the shit out of me.  You pull your knees up to your chest.  “FRIDAY lights.”  You say and the room illuminates revealing a very tired looking Tony.  You reach up and cup his jaw.  “Couldn’t sleep?”

He shakes his head.  “I’ve been in the lab.  This has been keeping me up.  Can’t sleep or focus.  Had to make a decision.”

You wrap your arms around him and pull him into a tight hug.  He puts his head on your breasts and you rest your chin on the top of his head.  “I’m sorry, Tony.  I take it back okay?  I’ll figure something else out.  Just… I never asked.  We’re totally fine.”  You soothe, carding your fingers through his hair.

Tony’s arms tighten around you.  “Don’t take it back.”  He murmurs.  It’s only barely intelligible.

“What?”  You ask, not quite sure you actually heard the words he said.

He sits up and suddenly he’s the Tony you’re used to.  Full of bravado and talking at a rate of knots.  “I want to do it.  I want to be the kid’s dad.”  He says.  “But I want some things.   I want to be involved.  I also want them to be a Stark.  I want a Stark to inherit the business.  And no boarding school.”

You smile and shake your head.  “You sure?”

Tony sits back on the bed.  He runs a hand through his hair and looks at you.  “I’m gonna do something that I never do and open up a little.  I am terrified that I will be the father mine was, but I still thought it would happen one day.  But you’re right; when is that going to happen if I can’t make a relationship work?  But I did with you.  It’s not…”  He pauses and get’s up pacing for a moment.  “…traditional.  But it works right?  I feel that you and Rhodey might be the most healthy relationships I’ve ever had.  So we’re not ‘together, together’ we can make it work.  It’ll just be different.  My parents were traditional and look where it got me.  So maybe where that failed; this could work?”

You pat the side of your bed and he crawls back up beside you.  “Thank you, Tony.  You don’t know what this means to me.”  You lean towards him and he bridges the gap.  He kisses you hungrily, tilting you back into the mattress, his tongue battling with yours.  His hand slips into your pajama pants and he lazily starts to finger your clit.  You hook your leg around his and roll your hips against his hand.

You fall into a soft haze of sleepiness and pleasure.  His fingers sending heat swirling through you, making your skin prickle and break out in goosebumps.  When your lips go numb from kissing, he suddenly yanks your pajama pants down and starts fumbling with the drawer where you keep your protection.

You laugh and put your hand on his shoulder.  “Tony.  We’re trying for a baby.”

He bursts out laughing.  “Oh god yes.”

He unfastens his fly and pushes his pants down just enough to free his cock before pushing inside of you excruciatingly slowly.  He groans with his eyes closed.  You squeeze your pelvic floor tightly around his shaft and his eyes fly open.  “Fuck.”  He moans, dragging the word out.  “You feel so good.  This was a great idea.”

You start laughing but it’s quickly stifled when he starts moving in you.  There are about thirty seconds where he moves slowly.  You can see the concentration on his face as he tries to just enjoy the feel of his cock buried in the warm, wet of your cunt.  Thirty seconds and he loses all the control he thought he had.

He thrusts fast and deep.  You wrap one arm around the back of his neck and bring your leg up to his shoulder so that each forward thrust goes deeper into you.  You start rolling your fingers over your clit in an effort to bring yourself to climax.

“Oh fuck, Tony.”   You gasp, your head falling back.  Tony makes a low growling noise and leans forward to kiss you.  Stretching your hamstrings out and thrusting his cock deep into you welcoming cunt.  He bites at your bottom lip as your orgasm crashes down over you.  

Tony only lasts a little longer.  He slams into you suddenly and you feel him spill.  His hot come filling you.  You both hum and close your eyes, concentrating on the pulse of his cock as it empties into you.  This won’t be the time.  You’re still on your birth control.  But it’s a unique sensation for you and you relish in it.

Tony slips out of you and kisses you before getting up and removing all of his clothes, while you quickly visit the bathroom to clean up.

You both climb back into bed together and he wraps his arms around you, while you rest your head in the crook of his arm.  “It’s kind of scary isn’t it?”  You say, quietly.

“Uh duh.   We’re going to attempt to make a person and then not fuck that person up completely.  That’s pretty daunting.”  Tony answers.  “I’ve done a lot of crazy stuff, but nothing like that.”

You poke him in the side.  “You totally did make a person.  He’s probably sitting in the living room reading.”

Tony laughs.  “And he does his old man proud.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tony rushes into your room pulling his tie off and kicking off his shoes.  “Sorry I’m late, dear.  I got caught up in a press conference.  You know how it is?”  He tosses his tie across your room and leans down and kisses you.  “Now let’s try and put a baby inside of you.”

You smile up at him as he unbuttons his shirt.  “No need.  Already got one in there.”

He doesn’t even stop undressing right away.  The words taking a moment to sink in.  When they do he stops suddenly and looks at you eyes wide.  “Don’t be messing with me now.  You know I have a heart condition.”

“Had.  You fixed it.”  You reply, reaching over and picking up the white plastic stick on the side table.  “Here you go.  Some of the evidence to support the hypothesis.”  

Tony takes the stick off you and examines it.  “Now this isn’t the first time I’ve had to look at one of these.  From memory, I was always hoping for the one line in the past.”  He teases.

You nod.  “That sounds about right.”

“So in this instance the fact there are two is reason to celebrate?”  He asks, looking down at you.

“Well I personally think so, but of course you’re free to interpret the data however you like.”  You smirk.

Tony sits down beside you and puts his arm around you kissing your forehead.  “Congratulations, darling.”

You smile up at him.  “Congrats to you too, daddy.”

Tony laughs.  “Let’s not get too liberal with the ‘d’ word just yet.”  He says giving you a squeeze.  “Better tell Cap you’re off the mission roster.”  His hand ran over your stomach and he looks at it with a completely unreadable expression on his face.  “I was all prepared for us to get down and dirty.  Now I don’t even know what to do with myself.”

You laugh.  “Who said we couldn’t?”

Tony looks at you and quirks an eyebrow.  “I just assumed because we got what we were aiming for…”

“I said nothing had to change.”  You lean in towards him and he bridges the difference.  You kiss, slowly, deeply.  It feels like for a second something had changed between you.  It didn’t last though, he pulled you into his lap and it became frantic and needy.  His tongue flicked over yours, and his hand slid up your side and squeezes your breast.  They were in that sensitive stage and you moan at the feeling that seems to walk a line between pleasure and pain.  You start unbuttoning his shirt and he pulls your dress up over your head.

You start to rock against his lap and he lets out a low rumble in his chest.  You reach behind your back and unhook your bra.  As soon as it falls from your breasts he latched onto one and starts sucking and biting on it.  It send such a strong jolt through you it makes your body seize up and your cunt flood.  The noise you make is primal.  A deep harsh sound somewhere between a growl and moan.

You start to feel the press of Tony’s cock against you, and you rock against him faster, pressing down so your fluids stain his suit pants.  He moves from one breast to the other.  As your nipple hardens under his tongue he presses his teeth down on it.  You cry out and dig your fingers into his back.

He starts scrambling to unfasten his pants.  He shifts them down just enough to free his cock.  He shifts your panties to the side and guides himself into you.  You both moan and you cup his jaw.  He looks up at you and you kiss him fiercely.  His arms wrap around your back as you start to rock your hips.

Tony’s fingers go to your clit and he breaks your kiss, his mouth returning to your breast.  It’s almost like your senses are under assault.  You can’t focus on anything.  You move your body on autopilot and when your orgasm hits you, it’s suddenly and hard.  Your core muscles clench and you dig your fingers into Tony’s back.  “Fuck!  Tony!”  You cry out, as your body spasms.

Tony starts thrusting up into you.  He switches breasts, biting down into your supple flesh.  Your orgasm has only just started to settle when a second rips through you.  Lights pop behind your eyes and your head falls back.  This time, Tony comes with you with a groan.

You collapse against him completely spent, you pussy still pulsing with your orgasm.  When you both finally still, Tony slips from within you but holds you in place.  “If that’s what it’s like to have sex with a pregnant woman, I don’t know why I never did it before.”  He teases.

You swat at his shoulder.  “Don’t be disgusting.”

He starts to laugh silently.  You swat his shoulder.  “You said nothing had to change?”  He teases.


	4. Chapter 4

Your pregnancy progresses well.  Tony seems to not settle with how involved he wants to be with it.  Partly that’s just because he is a busy guy.  He’s got engineering and avenging to do.  Partly is he occasionally gets paralyzed with fear over the fact he’s about to be partially responsible for shaping the life of another human being.

So there were a few appointments where either Sam, Natasha or Clint came with you for moral support.  You had even organized to have Natasha as your back up in the delivery room in case Tony bailed on you.  You didn’t let it bother you.  You knew he was going to struggle with it when you asked, and pushing him would make it worse.  Besides, you had a network and all the Avengers were excited for the baby in their own way.

Steve and Bucky had appointed themselves honorary grandparents, which amused you greatly.  Partly because if you actually counted how many years you’d all actually experienced life, you were roughly the same age.  Mostly because they kept coming home with tiny baby outfits and seeing these huge men, still dressed in their uniforms excitedly holding out these tiny, little, newborn onesies with ducks or ponies on them was the cutest thing you’d ever seen in your life.

Natasha had taken it upon herself to make sure you knew every gory little detail of childbirth and its aftermath as there was to know.  Sometimes you seriously questioned what you’d gotten yourself into.

Wanda liked to lay down with her head resting on your stomach and listen to the primitive thoughts of the growing fetus.  She’d sing songs in Romani and then smile up at you tell you that it liked that one.

Clint was almost as bad as Tony.  He would be the excited uncle who planned to teach them how to play football and archery one minute, to telling you how terrible kids were the next.  He was however quick to step up when you needed help.  He’d complain constantly, or flat out tease you, but he always did it.

Sam sometimes seemed to think you’d made a terrible mistake.  He often asked you what you would do if Tony couldn’t step up.  How you thought raising a child amongst the violence that was the world of the Avengers was going to work.  It hurt, but Sam’s best quality was that he knew when you needed to question it, and he knew when to stop.  Besides, he really just wanted you to be prepared.  Otherwise, he was mostly just the same Sam as he always was.  He was who you could be around to talk to and feel not like a pregnant woman.

Tony was adamant about coming to the twenty-week ultrasound.  It was a big one, and when it was important he was always there.

In the ultrasound room, Tony looked around at the equipment with a level of disdain that seemed completely out of place.

“Why are you giving the ultrasound machine the evil eye?”  You asked as he bent over peering at the screen.

“I’d call this equipment second rate, but that would be an insult to things that were actually second rate.  What is my money paying for?  I have better equipment back at the compound.”  He ranted, taking another quick sweep of the room before sitting down.

“Yes, Tony.  But you don’t have an Obstetrician.”  You say, taking his hand in yours.

He gives your hand a squeeze and glances around the room.  “Maybe I should hire one.”  He gets up again and starts pacing.

“Tony…”  You groan.

“And where is the technician?”  He opens the door and looks down the hall.  “I’m a busy man you know?”  He almost shouts, before coming back in and sitting down next to you again.  “We’d be done if we were at the compound.”

“Think of this as a lesson in taking time for your kid, Tony.  That’s what you want right?  To be there for them?”  You say.

He groans and lets his head fall back.  “Fine.  But I’m buying this hospital new equipment.”

“I’m sure they’ll love that.  Buy it for some less well-funded hospitals too while you’re at it.”  You say.

He groans again.  “Fine.”

It’s not long before the ultrasound technician came in.  She was chipper and excitable and introduced herself as Gemma.  Tony begins talking at a mile a minute about developmental stages and the technology behind ultrasound machines.  Gemma keeps up for a while before he goes becomes completely hyper-verbal and losing her.

“Tony!”  You snap.  “Do you want to see the baby or not.”

He snaps his mouth shut and Gemma squeezes some warmed gel on your belly and starts moving the wand around.  It doesn’t take long for the shape of a baby to appear on the screen.

“And there’s your baby.”  Gemma says.  She moves the wand some more to get a better angle.  Tony’s hand clamps down on yours like a vice.  “They’ve got a nice strong heartbeat.”  Gemma continues as she does some measurements.  She flicks a switch on the machine and the room is filled with the rapid squish squish sound of the ultrasound machine.

You have never seen Tony completely lost for words before.  But he is now.  Tears prick his eyes and he leans over and kisses your forehead.

“Did you want to find out the gender today?”  Gemma asks.

Tony lights up.  “Yes.  Yes, we want to find out.”

Gemma moves some things around pointed at a funny shape on the screen.  “Well from the looks of it, you’re having a little boy.”

“A son?  I’m gonna have a son?”  Tony exclaims.

“Looks like it.”  Gemma answers.

“And that’s his…?”

Gemma laughs.  “It sure is.”

“Wow, he’s gonna be a big boy.”  Tony smirks, putting his arm around your shoulders.

You look up at him, eyes twinkling.  “Shit, maybe it’s not your kid after all.


	5. Chapter 5

At the thirty-five week mark, you were feeling heavy and sore all the time.  You were tired a lot and napped as much as you could.  You had bouts of sciatica up your left leg, making it completely numb and hard to walk.  You kept banging into things like door frames and knocking stuff off tables with your belly because you still hadn’t gotten used to how big it was.  Once you even managed to burn yourself on the oven door.

Even with all this, you were horny.   You probably thought about sex 40 times a day on average.  Unfortunately the bigger you got the less interest in it Tony got.  You started considering asking someone else if they would please for the love of all things good and right in the world fuck the shit out of you.  You thought if you begged Clint hard enough he might come through for you.  Failing that Natasha might be willing to at least go toy shopping with you.  

While Tony did seem to be totally turned off sex he was going all out with preparing the tower for a baby.  Originally you’d had a smaller apartment on the floor with the other non-avengers agents.  Tony had moved you to his floor.  Which used to be all him.  But now was half yours.  You had a bedroom bigger than your whole apartment used to be.  He’s given you a small private kitchen and living room and set up the nursery at the border of your space and his.

The nursery was the most elaborately decorated room.  It had a mural of a scene from the Jungle Book that spread over two walls.  There were a crib and a bassinet.  A change table.  He’d had plumbing put in just so there as a baby bath at standing height that could be filled and emptied without lugging one of those plastic baths around.  There was a large chest of drawers.  A diaper genie.  Several stuffed animals that were as large as human adults including a giraffe, a rabbit, and a bear.   He’d had a set of monitors installed around the room that beamed audio and visual to screens around the rest of the floor.  Everything had been baby proofed.  Despite how annoyed he got when he couldn’t open his toilet seat.

“I can’t decide if we should aim for the best private school or just get tutors.  My parents always sent me away to boarding school and I don’t want that.  But is homeschooling going too far the other way?  He should probably learn social skills from someone other than us right?”  Tony said at a mile a minute as he let himself in and just made himself comfortable in what was supposed to be your living area.

You groan and pinch the bridge of your nose.  “Tony.  I just sat down and my back is killing me.  Can we talk about my fetus’ future education later.”

Tony motioned you to move.  You sat forward and he started to rub your back, slowly kneading out the tension you were holding.  “If we’re going to get them into a school we need to start the wheels in motion now is all.  The good schools need donations.”

You moan and close your eyes as he starts working your lower back.  “I don’t want to homeschool, but not a regular school either. Montessori or Reggio Emilia maybe.”  You say at a half groan.

“What kind of hippy bullshit is that?”  Tony asks, his thumbs pressing into your hips.

“The kind to counteract the Stark capitalist genes.”  You groan.

“Hey, I’m a philanthropist.  And those schools are 90% rich white kids anyway.  The kinds who don’t vaccinate their kids.”  He says.

The way his hands work out your knots is making more than just your muscles relax.  It’s reminded you on a visceral level how badly you want to have sex. You let out another low moan.

“What’s with the sex sounds?  Can’t be that good.”  Tony teases as he continues to rub your back.

“Feels so fucking good.”  You groan.

Tony chuckles and you feel the press of his lips and your shoulder.  “Tony, don’t be a fucking tease.  I am so on edge right now.”  You snap at him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”  Tony asks, his hands sliding around your hips and over your belly.

“You stopped showing any interest. I’m not about to beg.  If you are repulsed by me, you’re repulsed by me.” You say, your eyes falling to his hands as they glide over the swell of your belly.

“I’m not repulsed by you.  You’re always complaining about how tired you are.  I was leaving you alone because I’m a gentleman.”  He says, softly. His lips ghosting over your neck.

“You are not a gentleman.”  You hum.  His hand slide up to your breasts and teases over them playing with your nipples.

Tony chuckles and he scrapes his teeth over your skin.  “That’s true.  You caught me.”

You start feeling fuzzy.  Like you’re slightly high.  “Oh, god.  Tony.   Please fuck me.”  You whimper, leaning back into him.

Tony doesn’t need to be asked twice.  He tilts your face to him and he kisses you as he leans you forward.  You brace your hands on the arm of the couch and move onto your knees.

Everything becomes frantic.  Tony yanks down your pants and before you even have a chance to ready yourself he’s inside you. You gasp at how sudden it is and your cunt clenches tight around his cock.  Tony hisses and pauses waiting for you to relax.

When your body adjusts he starts to thrust.  It’s hard and fast.  You end up falling forward onto the arm of the couch, bracing yourself with your forearms.  Tony’s hands continue to move over your back.  Sliding up your spine and over shoulder blades.  He leans over you and bites into your neck.

You moan and a sharp pulse runs through your body.  Tony moves a hand to your pussy and starts fingering your clit.  It brings you undone.  You cry out and bite into the arm of the chair as your climax overtakes you, making your legs tremble and your cunt clench.

Tony doesn’t ease up at all.  He brings his hand to your throat and pulls you back flush against his body as he continues to fuck you.  You reach back and pull his hair, making him growl deep in the back of his throat.  “Fuck, Tony.  You feel so fucking good.”  His fingers are still rolling over your clit and you can feel the beginnings of another orgasm coming on.

“That’s it.”  He purrs.  “Give it to me.”

You lean back and kiss him.  He plunges his tongue into your mouth and your flick yours over it.  His fingers tighten around your throat and your second orgasm breaks.  Tony holds you in place as his own orgasm hits and he releases inside you in pulses.

There is a moment where you both just stay kneeling like that breathing heavily.  Tony slips from you and falls back on the couch.  You collapse down on him and he wraps his arms around you and runs his hands over your belly.

“That was crazy.  We both still have our clothes on.”  You say, looking back at him.

He smiles.  “Not to worry.  I got some more in the tank.  Give me like 20 minutes and we can go again.  Completely naked if you like.”


	6. Chapter 6

Howard Anthony Stark arrived two weeks past his due date at five in the morning.  You had planned on not using any drugs to get through the labor.  Instead, you used all of them.  Everyone joked that that sounded exactly like a Stark.

You’d just been winding down for the night.  You were well and truly over being pregnant.  For the past three days you’d been threatening your unborn child with things like ‘I’m going to reach up there and drag you out’ and ‘if you don’t come out right now I’m grounding you until adulthood’.  You had been trying all the home remedy suggestions, much to Tony’s disdain.  Including going out for runs, bumpy car rides, raspberry tea, spicy food.  The only one Tony didn’t immediately scoff at was the sex, and you were pretty sure that was because it meant he got to have a bunch of sex with minimal foreplay.

It was just after nine and you were already dozing off on the couch when the first contraction hit.  It was just mild.  So much so you weren’t even sure that’s what it was, it felt a little like indigestion of one of the Braxton Hicks contractions that you’d been having over the past couple of weeks.  It did, however, make you sit up and rub your back.

Tony’s hands are on you almost immediately, rubbing the small of your back.  “You okay?”  He asks.  He sounds hopeful.  His desire to get this baby out of you is maybe not as high as yours, but he does want to meet him very badly.

“Mmm… yeah… maybe Braxton Hicks?  It wasn’t very strong in any case.”  You answer, your face set in a scowl.

Tony kissed your cheek and put his hand on your stomach.  “Would you please get out of there and stop bothering your mother?”  He asked.

The little flares of pain didn’t stop, however, and by midnight you knew for a fact you were in labor.  Tony was in full-blown panic mode.

“Come on!  We should go.  He’s coming!”  He says, bouncing on his feet.

“Could you please calm the fuck down.  My water hasn’t even broken.  Try channeling your inner Cap.”  You say as you pace the room between contractions.

“What you want me to make some passive aggressive quip and then jump out of the window with no parachute?  I hardly see how that will help.”  Tony retorts.

You laugh.  “It would get you out of my hair.”  Another contraction hits and you double over. Tony steps up behind you and you latch onto his arm, squeezing his hand as hard as you can as he rubs your lower back.

“Okay, incubator.  We’re going. No more arguments.”  Tony demands, taking you by the elbow and ushering you to the door.

The labor wasn’t long, but all the bruises, broken bones and stitches you’d received since you’d started working directly with the Avengers did not prepare you for the realities of childbirth.  You quickly relented into trying the gas.  It didn’t do a lot to relieve you from the pain but it did give you a pretty good high so for a little while the pain was a secondary thing.

Only a little while though.  Soon you moved on to pethidine.  That just made you feel like you were sick and in pain, so it wasn’t long until you escalated to the epidural.

You rest your forehead against his chest as he held you and the anesthetist feels down your vertebrae to find the spot to insert the needle.  You start to cry.

“You don’t need to feel bad for this.”  The anesthetist reassures you.  “People get anesthetic for passing a kidney stone and a baby is a hell of a lot bigger than that.”

“Look, I’ve seen this chick stitch up a five-inch gash up her thigh on the field with no anesthetic at all.  She’s tough.”  Tony says, kissing the top of your head.

You sigh and wipe your face against Tony’s chest.  “Shouldn’t that mean I can do this without the anesthetic?”

“Your husband has a good point.  If you could do that, and this is worse; you shouldn’t ignore that.”  The anesthetist explains.

“Oh, he’s not…”

“No, we’re not…”

“We’re just friends.”  You and Tony say together.

The epidural took all the pain away and you ended up spending the rest of your labor just sitting in bed talking about irrational numbers until the nurses come in and tell you it’s time.  They dial back on the epidural so you can push and the next hour is the most intense experience in all your life.  A few times you ask if it’s too late to change your mind.  You nearly give up more than once too, just telling the nurses to leave him in there.

It didn’t help though.  Howard still came.  He was a crying wrinkly mess and when they put him on your chest you burst into tears again.

“I am never going through that again.”  You say, leaning in and breathing in the scent of your newborn son.  He smelled like something you couldn’t quite place.  A little like salt and a little like warm milk.

“I’m fine with that.  In fact, if I could somehow forget I saw you shit yourself and the whole tearing thing I’d be able to live a pretty happy life I think.”  Tony says.  He kisses you on the crown of your head and then does the same to Howard.   “Hey, little man.  I’m your dad.  I hope I don’t fuck up your life too much like my dad did.”  He says as he runs his palm over Howard’s tiny brow.  “Don’t mind your mom.  She’s just crying because she is happy to finally meet you.  She’s gonna love you so hard for the rest of her life.”  He kisses the infant again.  The next time he talks he says something you never thought you’d hear him say to anyone.  Not because he was incapable of the feeling, he just had trouble with the words.  “I love you, Howie.”


End file.
